


貓咪發情期

by cq123



Category: RPS, 發城 - Fandom, 真人同人
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cq123/pseuds/cq123
Summary: 他養了三十多年的貓發情了。





	貓咪發情期

　　毕竟是春天到了，家里养的猫开始发情了。  
　　他养这猫都有三十多年。几乎是从小嗲到大，粘人无比。最开始家里都是狗，一来二去就被带得一点也不像猫，乐忠于在他进门时就从房间里飞出来亲他，要踮起脚来抱他腿，然后喵喵叫个不停，被捞起来后就要舔人。家里狗都妒这猫咪。  
　　后来会化形了就更糟心，好似椰球翻飞滚而来往他身上扑，猫咪柔韧性又高，随便一盘，两条腿夹在他腰上就开始晃尾巴，手捧着他脸蛋伸出舌头来舔，上面已经没了猫咪特有的倒刺，倒是更像人类女友跟他索吻。通常都拉不开，小猫爱他多过一切，扑了只蝴蝶都要展现给他看，两只眼睛亮得厉害，像装有星星。周润发耐不住这个神情，于是只好给猫咪一个吻，留在额头。  
　　发情期到了就还要再麻烦些，通常周润发还在沙发上躺着休息，小猫就会颤巍巍的从那边爬过来，一路喵喵乱叫，跳到他身上来化形，两条白生生的大腿滑着分开来跪在他胯间就开始磨蹭着布料，腿间肌肉都不知不觉的收紧，小猫大腿内侧柔软，仿佛掐一下都会流油。偏偏又用那张天生丽质的五官来勾他魂——猫咪在眼泪汪汪的望着他，委屈巴巴的怂着眉，又用自己的性器蹭周润发的小腹，屁股上又湿得厉害，他不知变成人会严重成这样，不知廉耻的吓出猫耳，又开始呜呜嘤嘤，倾下身子来舔周润发的下颚，软而带着水气的舌就黏黏糊糊的含在嘴里，在吮人下巴时才抵出去轻轻吻，这些他都不会，是从电视里学来的。  
　　但毕竟不同于其他动物，遇到发情期，绝育万万不行。小猫怕痛，一个不小心于手术台上受到惊吓变回人怎么办？——他又不是什么法师，遗忘咒都不会施，自然确保不了这只特殊猫咪的安全。于此这时面对此景，他也只好自己上手了。  
　　刚开始他会要求小猫冷静下来，便安抚性的握住那对纤细手腕，用指腹轻轻蹭人筋脉上的表皮，又故作凶恶模样唤他名字：“郭富城，乖一点。”可猫咪粘人，这种冷言冷语对他起不了作用，就算他两眼通红，呼吸急促也都想要男人抱他。周润发只好撑起上半身躺坐在那，兜着人屁股一转，把人扣进怀里背靠着胸，又叫他老实靠着：放轻松，乖一些。  
　　那双好看的手自然而然的握上对方的性器，他手巧，只不过施了些力去揉搓龟头就能让猫咪突然挺起胸口，呼吸都急促。可周润发要给他打出来，对方手法一流，猫咪受不了这个，还没等到高潮就开始仰着脑袋喵喵乱叫。他人形生得本就俊俏，如今倒在周润发怀里像个少年人，还舔着乱糟糟的声音去叫唤，发哥，发哥哥的乱喊一通，淫荡得不成样子。小猫被魔术师的手刺激得挺起腰肢来把屁股朝下贴——他希望男人帮他做更多。可男人捆他捆得紧，他就只好并紧腿哈哈啊啊的叫，口水都顺着嘴角往下滴，连脑子都随着那根物被周润发的手撩得乱七八糟，脚趾都爽得撅起来。此时只好学那些三级电影的台词：“发哥，老公…要亲亲——啊，发哥——发哥亲亲我哈嗯…啊…”  
　　春困秋乏，猫咪懒散，这段时间的声音是有些像是感冒的，此时此刻都泛出黏腻泡泡。周润发嫌他叫春吵人，便拿嘴去堵，唇齿碰撞之间都吻出水声，他用舌去刮他口腔每寸位置，连嘴角都不放过，大张大合的亲，猫咪学不会这套，只能张着嘴巴笨笨的回应，唾液自当就顺着缝隙溢出来，打湿他脖颈，一片水光，呼吸都乱得可怕。周润发的手也都一路朝下，指头贴近软乎乎暖烘烘的小穴附近，那里湿得像不用润滑一般，轻轻插进去都能听到噗叽噗叽的声音，小猫像是感受到异物进入，嘴里又哼哼唧唧，胸口都因缺氧起伏剧烈，两条腿还习惯性屈起些许，偏偏脚尖还垫着沙发，方便周润发捅他穴眼。他下半身所有重量都压在小巧指头上。酸涩不成样，腿都因为受不住而大张开来，周润发就刚好可以放过那根性器，两只手一起扩张他私处。小猫屁股微微抬起，他不敢压到尾巴，也是方便男人捞他。周润发捞他都不费劲，手贴着人白软大腿直接提起，压着折到小孩胸前，又用另一只手的掌托住他臀肉，他自然的揉捏，用的劲也大，那些热度几乎传遍他身体，等到实在受不住了，他就往后贴着去蹭周润发的胸。可穴里还有周润发的手指，他甚至不需要往上爬，只需要往下沉，用肉穴吸那三根手指就可以获得快感。  
　　周润发从背后进入那里时，小猫连交合处都看不见。他罩在小孩身上，就算汗水落下也都会打在猫咪身上。他的猫哪里都软，特别是手心，那里本来还有肉垫——像心有灵犀，猫咪就变了肉垫给他捏，那些肉球长在指腹上，周润发捡起他手来吻。舌舔过手心每一寸，又吮过指缝与指尖，他亲人时就像圣人，闹得小猫都傻掉，不张嘴就会喘不上气。可他一开口就是连连呻吟，叫的也是一声高过一声，那些情爱冲昏了头脑，又被男人用阴茎搅腾了个天翻地覆，他伸手要抱，满身汗水不自知，诱惑人也不懂。猫耳就在他头顶上颤颤巍巍的抖，甚至因为过度兴奋而尖尖处塌下来分毫，于是周润发就低头一路蹭去，舔过他的乳沟，去吻他的嘴，亲他的脸，最后含上猫咪的耳尖，亲亲吻吻。  
　　“钟不钟意啊？”周润发问他。  
　　“钟…钟意，发哥。啊，啊…哈…冇，冇舔我耳朵，哈…啊啊！”  
　　他几乎是被惊到，不知是被男人剧烈的心跳所吓坏，还是被男人突如其来的咬猫举动激得叫出了声，小腹一紧就溢出了精液，全都蹭在周润发的小腹上。被男人惩罚性的猛烈顶了好一下，阴茎在软滑肠肉的挤压下顶进了最深处，带动得连人都爽得收进小穴，也不管得那些淫水是如何被周润发抽插动作带离出来。恐是小猫反应过来连耳朵的醋都吃，他抬起头来抢风头，微微张开那张被咬得通红的嘴想被情圣再次临幸。  
　　于是周润发也亲他，又低下脑袋吻他乳头，对着乳晕又咬又啃，好似三岁小孩吃奶，连噘嘴声都咋出来，响得令人面红耳赤。猫咪被他吮得心脏都隐隐作痛，怀疑周润发将他心头血也一并吻走，只好抱着人脑袋想把人困死在自己怀里，他想，是我的，是我的。他喊：“发哥，给我啦，我想要你，我想…发哥，我想要。”  
　　周润发从来都不知道怎么拒绝他。他只好用手去抚开小猫被汗水黏在脸上的发丝，又一遍遍的吻他的猫，将那些精液灌进那张吃不饱的嘴里，狠狠地操他，把他钉在自己身上，听着他的猫哭哭啼啼的叫声，又把那些叫声全都吞进嘴里。他终于烦了，道：你怎么老哭，做爱怎么能哭，没让你爽到吗？我欺负你了？小猫不语，用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看他，此刻又只剩委屈，被他的发哥操到喵喵叫个不停。  
　　于是这个春天也都在这些事情中度过，他以为发情期总算过去了，可他的猫第二天又骑在他身上叫春。


End file.
